Chasers
by xxAimeeAbstractxx
Summary: Sora, Riku, and Kairi are back at the islands two years after they defeated Xemnas and the Nobodies. The King has gone off to find a group called The Chasers. SxK RxS


((Alright, my first fan fic eva! Okay, so I'm Aimee Abstract, and I'm going to be ur author this…well, whatever time of day it is for you. Lol. Enjoy!))

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did, but then I wouldn't have as much fun playing it. Lol.

Chasers

(For those who don't know about KHIII, the chasers are said to be coming into the picture. Who the chasers are and what they do, im not sure, so ill make my own thing on it.)

Two years after Sora and Riku had together defeated Xemnas, they are finally reunited with everyone. Sora and Kairi still have not confessed their feelings, and Riku has found love with Selphie. Tidus is with his true love Yuna, and Wakka with Lulu.

Sora walked along the island beach where everyone used to hang out. Hardly any of them came anymore. Riku sometimes did, but mostly stayed behind to be with Selphie. When he did come, all he did was talk with her. Tidus and Wakka were always practicing their Blitzball, and with Yuna and Lulu. Him and Kairi were the only ones that actually talked and played around there again.

"You know, it's different with no one else." Sora said. Kairi glanced at him.

"I know what you mean. Riku isn't here to challenge us, Tidus and Wakka don't spar with you anymore. In a way, coming here is boring." She stated.

"Yeah."

As they sat, the sun began setting. Sora stared at it. He wanted to tell Kairi how he felt. He loved her. He first realized it when he had begun his reign as the key blade master. Thoughts rushed through his head.

Sora suddenly screeched, then jumped up. He spun around and summoned the key blade. Someone had touched him, and it hadn't been Kairi.

"BOO!" Riku jumped out from behind a tree, causing Sora to fall back into the water. The tall 19 year old laughed hard, followed by Kairi.

"That's not funny." Sora said as he shook water off of himself.

"Not to you, but to us." Riku replied. Kairi nodded.

"Loosen up Sora. Yeah, we're eighteen, that doesn't give you a right to be mister macho and 'don't play around with me'. You said yourself it was starting to get boring here." Kairi laughed.

Sora stared. "Yeah, that just scared me." He summoned the blade away, then hugged Riku. "Why aren't you with your beloved Selphie?"

"She's on vacation. Besides, I miss you guys. I need some time alone with my buddies." He picked them both up.

"Hey, let's go to the area we had built the raft, see if it's still there." Kairi exclaimed.

"I doubt it still is. That was, what, three years ago." Riku said.

"Yeah, but who knows, maybe they left it there for memories." Sora suggested.

"Right."

They raced there. Kairi was able to keep up this time, but was still behind. Finally they arrived.

"Geez Sora, all that time as a master and you can't beat me in a race. Tsk tsk, im disappointed." Riku joked, shoving him lightly to the side.

"Ha ha very funny."

"Guys! Look!" Kairi pointed. There on the beach was the old raft, with moss and rust covering it.

"Wow, hey it's still here." Sora kicked the side lightly. A piece of the mast fell off. "And we thought we could get to other worlds on this. HA!"

"Boy were we stupid." Riku laughed.

Sora and Kairi sat down. "Ya know. I wanna go back to some of those worlds, but without the pressure of another adventure."

"Well, that may happen again. Well, except for the other adventure part. Remember the King's letter. He said he was going to look for "the Chasers", whatever that meant." Kairi said.

"And that he'd get back to us when he found a clue." Sora finished. Riku nodded.

"that was two years ago. Do you think something happened to him?"

"I don't think so, or Donald and Goofy would be here." Sora said. Just as he finished, a bottle knocked against the raft. Kairi picked it up.

"It's the King!" She shouted. Sora and Riku jumped up.

"What?!"

She handed the bottle to Sora and he opened the letter:

_I've made contact with the chasers. They have agreed that something doesn't seem quite right. We're headed to Hollow Bastion to figure it out. Sorry for the time it took. I will send Donald and Goofy to pick you up. See you soon!_

_- King Mickey_

"Well, there's our cue." Riku said.

There was a noise off in the distance. They all looked and saw a dot flying toward them.

"Hey, there they are!" Kairi exclaimed. The Gummi ship landed and the two Disney Castle guardians hopped out, going immediately to the three of them and hugging them.

"We missed you Sora!" Donald yelled, in his usual awkward voice.

"A-hyuk! You too Riku and Kairi."

"Us too guys. Come on, let's see what the king has in store for us this time." Sora said, boarding the ship. He helped Kairi and Riku up as well, then they set off.

_AHA!! A cliffy. Will Sora ever tell Kairi how he feels? Does Kairi feel the same? What are the king and the chasers looking for? Who ARE the chasers? Why am I asking all these Q's? Review please!_


End file.
